Isabella
Isabella was a minor character whose history plays a role in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She was the original Little Red Riding Hood and the founding member of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Isabella is based on the character of Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance and Personality Isabella was a tall and slender young woman, with long blonde hair. Her primary weapon was a bow & arrow, and she was seldom seen without her red hooded cloak. Isabella was a carefree and happy child, until the tragedy of her grandmother's death. Determined never to allow such a thing to happen again, Isabella worked tirelessly to become strong enough to keep herself, and others, safe. History When Isabella was a young girl, she went on a trip to visit her dear grandmother. However, as Isabella entered her grandmother's house, the happy visit turned into a bloodbath. A wolf sprang out from nowhere and slew Isabella's grandmother right in front of her. The girl tried to run, but she was not fast enough. Thankfully, a Hunter appeared just in time to save Isabella. Now an orphan, the girl was thankful when the Hunter decided to adopt her. She asked the man to train her so that she would never be in such danger again. The Hunter built a hideout high in the trees for the two of them and trained Isabella until she became an adept hunter in her own right against the mist wolves. The two of them patrolled the forest together for many years, happily keeping the woods safe for all passersby, but the Hunter was eventually slain by a pack of wolves. Grief-stricken, Isabella vowed to continue their work to keep the forest safe. She patrolled on her own for several years. One day while on patrol, she saved a young boy from being killed by one of the Mist Wolves she regularly encountered. With the arrival of soldiers, she learned that this was Gwyn, the son of the Frog Prince. Grateful to Isabella for saving her son, Gwyn's mother, Snow White, gifted Isabella with the Truth Mirror, a powerful relic from her homeland. One day soon after this, Isabella saved a young girl while on patrol, just as she had been saved by the Hunter so long ago. Realizing the girl was an orphan, just as she had been, Isabella adopted the girl and trained her, just as the Hunter had done for her. Isabella decided to continue this action, taking in more orphaned girls and training them to become adept and skilled warriors. In time, the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters was begun. With the help of a woodcarver named Geppetto, the Treetop Hideout built by the Hunter became a grand training base, where girls could learn to follow in the footsteps of their founder and mentor, Isabella. The Godmother Amelia helped the Order by making Red Riding Hood Robes for them that would prevent any animal from picking up their scent. Eventually, Isabella passed away, but her legacy and the Order she had founded remained. A statue of Isabella stands in the entrance of the Red Riding Hood Sisters' hideout, a memorial to the change her actions made in so many lives. Powers and Abilities * Archery: Trained by the Hunter, Isabella learns with a bow and arrow. Relationships * Grandmother (deceased) * The Hunter (adoptive father, deceased) * Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (founding member of, First Elder Sister) * Truth Mirror (given ally) * Mist Wolves (enemies) * Prince Gwyn (child who need help) * Bad Wolf (enemy, deceased) Relevant Parables The First Red Riding Hood Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. Trivia * The name Isabella is Hebrew for "pledge to God". Gallery rrs red figure.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Figure little red figures.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Figural Lock Hideout entrance.jpg|Statue of Isabella in the Sisters' Hideout Isabella full statue.jpg Rrhs statue in theresa room.jpg|Statue in Princess Theresa's Room in Prasino Firstrrh gem.jpg|The First Red Riding Hood Sister Parable Gem isabella parable.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Deceased Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters